The present invention relates to display stands, and more particularly to a display stand for demonstrating puncture sealant tires.
Automobile tires incorporating an automatic puncture sealant feature have been developed for sale in various markets. To promote such tires, it is desirable to provide a display stand for demonstrating the self-sealing feature of such tires to potential customers. Such display stands must be constructed to clearly demonstrate the procedure to a customer, and be lightweight, relatively portable and durable.